His Fiancé
by charm2999
Summary: Theres not many things that catch Yuri by surprise anymore but a question from Murata unexpectedly turns his world upside down. "Yuri when are you going to tell Lord von Bielefelt that your in love with him?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

After becoming the demon king there was very little that continued to surprise Yuri Shibuya and really catch him off guard. It had been almost three years since he had first taken his place as king in the great demon kingdom and life had seemed to balance out and everything had finally seemed to fall into a rhythm. He had learned to balance his high school life and the baseball team on earth and he had finally gotten the hang of managing his responsibilities in Shin Makoku. Yes things seemed good for Yuri in all aspects of life except one. That would be his accidental engagement with a certain lord brat. Now usually he didn't pay much attention to the engagement or to the relationship in general but one day a his dear friend Murata Ken caught him completely of guard by asking him the last question he ever expected to hear.

"Yuri when are you going to tell Lord von Bielefelt that your in love with him?"

They had been sitting outside the Shibuya house enjoying the early spring breeze the cherry blossoms were blooming and it seemed a waste to let the day go by without taking in their beauty. Yuri him self had been lost in though wondering if he would be able to bring some home for Greta when the question shook him out of his thoughts. He stared at the great sage a moment his eyes wide his moth open but no words seemed to be able to come out.

"Oh don't look at me like that you know it yourself Yuri there's no point beating around the bush! When are you going to tell him?" Murata stared at his friend exasperated that he even had to have this conversation with him. He looked back up at the cherry blossoms and sighed he should have known this would have been his reaction but he'd decided to give his friend the benefit of the doubt. He then looked over at Yuri again and saw his friend staring at him as if he'd grown another head and sighed once more.

"Do you even know what you just said?!" Yuri seemed to have finally found his voice after what seemed like an eternity of time standing still. His mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out what the point of the conversation even was.

"Listen to me Shibuya the truth is I'm sick an tired of seeing the two of you run around each other like idiots and I'm even more tired of having to deal with all of Shinou's stupid plans trying to put you two together! I don't mean to sound insensitive of your feeling or selfish but what the fuck dude! Have you lost your mind? Why is it that after three years your still fighting this! " Murata just couldn't take it anymore he couldn't watch as his friend stood by and did nothing about his feelings and he was also getting sick of watching him hurt Wolframs feelings. They had become friends over these years and the whole thing was driving him crazy.

"I love him? Murata I-"

"No Shibuya don't even try to deny it! I have had it up to here with you!" Murata gestured over his head with his hand as he shouted he then put his hands on Yuri's shoulders and began to shake him until Yuri felt like he was standing in an earthquake. "You are in love with him. When your together he's all you pay attention to even when your doing something else you still have constant tabs on where he is what he's doing and how far he is form you. You constantly feel on edge when he's not around or when he's on border patrol. You haven't gotten a good night sleep all week and your constantly cranky cause lets face it sleeping without him there doesn't feel right anymore." Murata air quoted the last part while giving his friend a nasty death glare they had somehow managed to hit a nerve and from the way this conversation was going it wasn't going to end well for the young king.

"Honestly you can't even walk into a bloody fucking room without searching him out what is it going to take to get you to admit it!" Murata was almost screaming at this point and Yuuri began to worry about his mom coming to see if things were ok.

"Wow Murata what brought this on?" That was the only thing Shibuya could manage to say.

"Oh for the love of- you have got to be kidding me that's you response? Open your stupid eyes Shibuya your always thinking about other people and their feelings but the one person's feelings you've never bothered to take into account is Wolfram's and believe it or not he has feelings too! Just because he's strong, because lets face it with an idiot like you as a fiancé I have to give him that much credit! That does not justify you being a horrible fiancé to him! Come one Yuri there's only so much one man can take." And with that the great wise man stood to take his leave.

"Murata" Yuri jumped up to try and stops him before he could make a clean get away.

"Think about what I said Shibuya, its about time you gave in already." As Murata walked away Yuri was tempted to try and stop him again but then decided not to. There was no way to stop him when he'd made up his mind and Yuri knew that better then anyone.

Later that night Yuri lay in bed staring up at his ceiling unable to sleep the words Murata had said kept playing over and over in his mind like some sort of broken record.

'_Honestly what the hell is Murata's problem and not just him its like lately everyone with a face has been questioning my relationship with Wolf. I know I'm not a genius or nothing but I think I would be able to tell if I were in love.' _Yuri sighed and turned to his side. He put his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and began to take deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm down.

'_He's right about one thing though, honestly I don't know why I bother to try and sleep its never going to happen, I just … I just don't feel right without him next to me anymore.' _The though itself brought a pang to his chest as he remembered the feeling of Wolframs warm body next to his, the smell of his shampoo and the feeling of waking up to that big warm bed.

Suddenly Yuri stood up, with a newfound determination in his eyes, he walked over to his bedroom door and made to leave. He walked down the hall and down to the bathroom only to stop and see his mother walking out.

"Yu-chan did you need to go use the potty?" Miko asked her son as she rubbed her eyes and stifled her yawn.

"No mom I-"

"Call me mama Yu-chan" Miko interrupted him almost as a force of habit.

"I'm going to Shin-Makoku mom there's something I have to do and I'm not getting any sleep here so I'll be going then." He said as he looked at his mother hoping she would let him go before he lost the adrenalin rush that seemed to be coursing through his veins.

"Well alright then have fun dear and stay out of trouble." Miko said as he waved off her son and with another yawn and then went back to sleep.

With that Yuri filled up his bathtub and jumped in.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for reading! Please feel free to Rate & Review I would love to get some feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuri came up in the Maou's privet baths just outside his bedroom and walked over to the Wardrobe that held his extra clothes. Quickly he took off his wet clothes and put on his pajama bottoms leaving aside the shirt part simply because he was impatient and wanted to get to bed already so he began to walk over to the royal bedchambers as quickly and as quietly as possible.

'_There's no point fighting it anymore but Murata's not right about everything. For one I am not some weird obsessive freak that constantly needs to know where Wolfram is all the time. Sigh he's right about one thing though I can't help but too feel on edge when he's not around. Oh and if I spend one more bloody night without getting any sleep I'm going to throw myself of a bridge' _Yuri sighed as he tried to open the door without waking up the sleeping blond.

Slowly he shut the door behind him and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in as he got through without the door making any sound. He quietly tried to tiptoe over to the bed while reminding himself to think of his inner ninja.

He slowly pulled back the covers on his side and got into bed thinking that he was home free at this point and might finally be able to get some sleep.

"Yuri?" To his horror his fiancé looked up at him half asleep as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry Wolf I didn't mean to wake you up go back to sleep" Yuri whispered as he lay down next to him and made himself comfortable.

"What are you doing back already? Weren't you going to be gone for a couple more weeks?" Wolfram looked over to Yuri. "Is everything ok it's not like you to change your plans so suddenly."

Yuri stared at Wolfram a moment and watched the emotions play on his face as they went back and forth from confusion to worry. He couldn't help but to feel happy that Wolfram worried about him like this. There were very few people who cared about him so unconditionally and he knew he was lucky to have him the truth of the matter was simple Wolfram was strong, kind, and loyal he was his best friend and he his most trusted advisor. He loved Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter dearly but at the end of the day they were always willing to hide the truth from him if they believed it was for his own good. Not that he didn't understand their reasons for keeping certain things to themselves and regardless of that he excepted their actions but at the end of the day it was Wolfram that would tell him the truth and stand by his side when he took his decision regardless of weather he agreed with them or not.

"You stupid wimp I'm talking to you!" Suddenly a shouting Wolfram interrupted his thoughts. Yuri shook himself out of his musing and he looked up at his angry fiancé.

"Wolfram if I fell would you really still fall with me?" Yuri asked all of a sudden. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask such a strange question but for some reason he had remembered that day in Small Cimaron and he couldn't seem to get what Wolfram said to him that day out of his mind.

Wolfram looked at him in shock for a moment wondering if he had hit his head during the transportation or something, once he realized he was being serious he sat up properly and looked down at Yuri.

"You stupid wimp what kind of question is that! I would have fallen with you then and I would fall with you now! Don't you know that! Honestly after all these years do you really still doubt my love!?" Wolfram shouted in outrage as he grabbed his pillow and went to hit Yuri with it. Yuri grabbed the pillow and pushed it down before it made contact with his face.

"Wolfram stop screaming you going to wake up half the castle if you keep going like that!" Yuri said as he looked around hoping no one had thought they were in trouble and was going to storm in with their swords drawn.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do when… Where the hell are you going?!" Wolfram watched as Yuri got out of bed and walked over to the front door and locked it from the inside. "Why did you close the door? Oh Shinou you really did hit your head didn't you?"

"I don't want anyone storming in because they think your being kidnapped or something and by the way were sleeping in tomorrow morning! I swear if anyone tries to wake us up I'm feeding the bastards to my water dragons." Yuri said as he walked back to the bed dropped onto the sheets just the idea of someone interrupting him tonight was putting him in a bad mood.

"You can sleep but I have to train my soldiers tomorrow and what the hell you wimp answer my questions what's gotten into you?" Wolfram asked as he leaned on his hand and stared at Yuri hoping he would finally get some answers.

"No you're sleeping with me!" Yuri gave wolfram his best puppy eyes hoping to persuade him to stay.

"I…You … What has gotten into you Yuri usually you're the one trying to get me as far from your bed as possible. Hell you spend most of your time avoiding me. Has Anissina used some invention on you or something?" Wolfram looked away from Yuri wondering if he should just go back to sleep it would at least save him from this conversation.

Yuri watched the hurt roll off Wolfram and decided in that moment that he would stop being such a wimp; he didn't want to cause Wolfram or himself any more pain. There was no point to this any more it was time to stop fighting his fate.

"You know Wolf ever since I left for home I haven't had a single good nights rest." Yuri said as he stared at the blonds pink clad back.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" The demon asked without showing the slightest interest.

"Because I missed you." Wolfram spun around and stared at the double black almost as if he'd grown another head. He couldn't speak in that moment it was almost as if time itself had stopped.

"I spend every night tossing and turning never able to get comfortable. I constantly wake up thinking that something's wrong because the bed is empty. I feel cold and alone and to make things worse on more then one occasion I've jumped out of bed wondering where you are thinking you've been kidnapped or something only to realize that you weren't even there in the first place! To top it all of that isn't even the half of my insanity!" Yuri sat up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yuri" Wolfram sighed and crawled over to Yuri. He put one knee over Yuri's legs and straddled him. He slowly outstretched his hand and cupped Yuri's cheek. Yuri immediately leaned into his touch and looked up into those forest green eyes and he knew in that moment that he would never see a sight more beautiful than Wolfram. "You don't need to push yourself Yuri. I've waited three years I can wait a little longer there's no need to rush or to push yourself." The blond smiled and Yuri couldn't help but to hold his breath.

No Wolf I have to do this I have to say this. I can't keep doing this Murata's right I'm a useless idiot but I wont wimp out on you anymore." Yuri sat up properly and pulled Wolfram closer to himself by the waist.

"Yuri! What are you doing and what's his eminence got to do with this?" Wolfram asked as he blushed bright red at how close he was to Yuri and what type of position they were in. He tried to push himself back a bit in order to look into Yuri's eyes but the double black wrapped his arms around Wolfram and pulled him even closer.

"I love you Wolfram von Bielefelt. I love you so much that it hurts." Yuri buried his head into the crook of Wolframs neck and pulled him tightly against himself.

"Yuri" Wolfram coxed him lightly trying to make him look up and meet his eyes. He ran his hands softly through his hair attempting to comfort him. He knew how hard it was for him to be honest about his feelings but he couldn't help but to feel overjoyed at hearing those words.

"I cant live without you Wolf. I just cant live without you anymore I just cant. I know I'm an idiot but I feel at peace knowing you're near by. I feel comfort in knowing where you are and that you're never too far. In this world it's you that makes me feel safe. You are my heart, you're my home and living without you feels wrong and unnatural." Yuri spoke into Wolframs shoulder and shut his eyes tightly he could almost feel the tears coming.

"Yuri stop now look at me." Wolfram held his cheek and forced him to look up and meet his searching eyes. "I love you Yuri you know that don't you? Now look at me you wimp and answer me properly! No stop trying to look away my eyes are over here." Wolfram held his face firmly in his hands and stared deeply into Yuri's eyes. "I Love You. There's nothing that's ever going to change that please don't forget that Yuri. Your arms are just as much my home as my heart is yours." Wolfram caressed his check with his thumb but couldn't help but smiling at his confession. "I knew you loved me but it feels so good to hear you say it after all this time. I knew I wasn't imagining it or fooling myself. You love me." For the first time Yuri saw Wolfram smile brighter than he'd ever seen him smile before. For the first time in weeks he finally felt as if he was home.

Before Wolfram could blink he felt a pair of lips on his own and he couldn't help but moan as he pushed back onto Yuri's lips. It felt so good to feel Yuri pushing against him and to feel him responding to the kiss. He wrapped his own arms against Yuri's neck and held onto him as tightly as he could. Yuri seeing the opportunity pushed his own tongue into the fire wielder mouth and the kiss grew more and more passionate. After a few moments they pulled back panting for air but smiling at one another nonetheless.

"You knew?" Yuri panted out as he went to lay himself down properly on the bed.

Wolfram lay on top of him their legs intertwined his head resting on Yuri's bare chest. He pressed his ear down on him so he could hear the kings' heart beat. Yuri's chest continued to rise and fall with his harsh breathing and Wolfram took comfort in being able to feel Yuri's hand on the small of his back smoothing down the fabric of his nightgown. He contemplated ignoring Yuri's question and just going to sleep instead but decided against it since he was going to answer him eventually.

"A couple of weeks before you left I heard you complaining about me always being away on border patrol, a couple of days after that I heard you refer to me as your fiancé in front of some of the foreign visitors which I have to say kind of made my heart skip a beat." Wolfram could feel the hand on his back still from its movements and hold him tighter he looked up to see Yuri giving him his full and undivided attention and something about that just made him want to smile. "But most of all lately you've just been looking at me differently. Like the day you left when I was playing with Greta. That goofy smile on your face just felt different." Wolfram buried his face into Yuri's chest as he said that last part feeling slightly embarrassed. Yuri's hand was drawing circles on his back and the feeling was very pleasant to say the least.

"Only you Wolf could know my heart even better then I do." Yuri smiled at Wolfram as he used his other hand to grab the blanket they had cast of earlier and covered them with it.

Wolfram kissed Yuri's chest right where he could feel his heart beat its strongest and smiled as he snuggled into it. "Of course I know it best you wimp. Your heart belongs to me after all! Don't you dare forget that." Wolfram said triumphantly as he began to yawn.

"Goodnight Wolf" Yuri whispered.

"Goodnight" Wolf responded and with that they went to sleep.

The next morning the happy couple woke to a sudden banging on their door. Wolfram jumped up and Yuri jumped up at the same time and hit his head against Wolframs..

"Ah Fuck!" They both screamed as he continued to shout out absurdities as Wolfram jumped up to hold his own head.

Just then the door was forced open and both Wolfram and Yuri froze in shock as they stared at the door.

Dacoscos and two other soldiers stared at the royal couple in shock and froze on spot the tree trunk that they had used to open the door still in hand.

"WHAT DO YOU THREE THINK YOUR DOING?!" Yuri screamed as he stared at the soldiers.

Just then Gwendal, Günter, Conrad, and Greta came out from behind the doors. All of them shocked to see Yuri there.

"Your Majesty? What are you doing here?" Gunter asked as he stepped through the doors.

"What am I doing here? THIS IS MY FUCKING ROOM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SMASHING OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR THE SUN IS BARLY OUT! HAVE YOU GUYS ALL LOST YOUR MIND? HAS ANNISINA DRUGGED ALL OF YOU OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S IT IM FEEDING ALL OF YOU TO MY WATER DRAGONS" Yuri was livid by this point and his aura was starting to become blue. Wolfram had already rolled off of Yuri and was using his arm to cover his eyes and dull the headache that was threatening to rip his brain in half.

Everyone standing in the doorway just froze and stared at the young king. It was very unlike him to loose his temper like that and they had to calm him down soon or else his water dragons really might devour them.

"Your majesty it's afternoon now and we had thought Wolfram was in here alone. When he didn't answer we became worried and decided to break the door down thinking he might me ill. Wolfram never locks the door either so that just worried us even more." Conrad said as he tried to calm down the irate king.

"It's Yuri Conrad and that's still insane! Damn it my poor head." Yuri said as he began the get out of bed, once the shock wore off Greta ran over to him and hugged him.

"I guess your plan didn't work." Wolfram mumbled with a smirk as he made his way out of the bedroom to go take a bath.

"Hold on I'm coming wait for me Wolf." Yuri called out as he went to fallow him to the baths.

"Well that was strange." Gwendal said as they all watched the couple go. The others all nodded in agreement.

**AN: Well that's all for this chapter in the next one they'll talk about wedding plans and a lot more crazy fun stuff! I hope you guys liked it and please feel free to review! **


End file.
